Harry Potter and the Tear of a Phoenix Lord
by Delta T
Summary: HP leaves Hogwarts and the wizarding world to the fate of Voldemort. Why did he leave? And where did he go? What is this castle he mentioned? will he come back and continue to fight and face the fate the prophesy said he had to live up to.


Harry Potter and the Tear of a Phoenix Lord

Chapter 1- The Departure

Entry summary:Harry Potter' seventh year. After seriously taking up the responsibilities of the war against Voldemort, the good side starts winning the war under Harry's leadership. Really he is the only person that truly makes a difference against Voldemort. His friends are aware of two special projects he has been working on, but they do not know the specifics.

Harry Potter had been pretty happy lately. Voldemort's attacks were disbanded almost as fast as they began. Without the advantage of fear over his opponents Voldemort's name was now spoken by many witches and wizards. Ron and Hermione dated and occasionally snogged each other until they couldn't breathe. Though Harry accepted his friends dating he still thought it creepy. Harry still taught D.A.D.A. to 'Dumbledore's Army'. Harry was Head Boy because of his respected status and that he was already a role model to the entire wizarding world. With Hermione, as Head Girl, they set the best possible example to all the students of Hogwarts. Harry was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and sent his opposing teams scoreless every game.

The Gryffindors sat in the common room after a hard day of classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had had Potions, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures. Harry had not attempted to date anyone since fifth year. He was interested in girls for sure but he had only recently picked on out.

He got up and went over to Ginny Weasley and said, "Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

She looked up and replied, "Sure Harry, What is it?"

"Ginny, I was just wondering if you would go out with me?" he said while pulling a small red ring box out of his pocket. He started to open it to give the ring to her. The light of the ring inside came out with glory and clearness unsurpassed.

Her eyes went wide and she looked at off in to space and said in barely a whisper, "No, this cannot be happening now."

Harry only heard the faint 'No' he suddenly closed the box and looked mortified. He spun around and looked at the floor. He said, "If that is the way it is. You clearly don't need me to protect you. So, I'll be leaving now."

"Where are you going Harry?" asked Ron.

"To my own castle. You and the rest of the wizarding world need to fight your own battles now." said Harry. Then the room was filled with light and it expanded through Hogwarts and out all the way to Hogsmead. Then it faded and Harry Potter was gone.

In the Headmaster's office Dumbledore saw the white light but also he heard the alarm sound for the breach of the anti apparition wards. He saw them blink and come up again after the light was fully gone. The other wards detected nothing entering the castle so he relaxed. Slightly. He detected the breach came from the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore activated the panic button for the Gryffindor tower that would summon the teachers to the tower. Fawkes accompanied Dumbledore on his shoulder. As he exited his office Ron and Hermione came bolting down the hall. As soon as they saw him, they screamed, "Harry is gone Professor!"

Dumbledore looked worried and scared. He asked, "What happened to him?"

Hermione and Ron continued to look ragged. Hermione answered Dumbledore, "He asked Ginny to go out with him and pulled out a ring box the glowed with a pure light. Then she said no this cannot be happening now and then he closed the box put it into his pocket. I guess he only heard the no. He then said that it was time that the wizarding world fought its own battles and said he was going to his castle and disappeared in the white light."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and he seemed to lose his posture and suddenly looked like he was on his death bed. He said, "What was in the box? Did you see it?"

Oddly enough Ron spoke first. He said, "No, but I have a theory. I think was a tear of a Phoenix Lord set in to a ring. I know Harry was looking for a tear and I know he had some interest in rings lately but I didn't know why."

"A tear of a Phoenix Lord you say? How do you that he was looking for one?" asked Dumbledore.

Ron said, "He told me at the beginning of the term during the first Hogsmead weekend."

Hermione scowled and said, "How do you remember anything from that weekend both of you were as drunk as lords?"

Ron laughed, "Yeah, I guess we were weren't we? It is just he mentioned something about he was interested in finding the tear as gift for someone. He also mentioned how his castle looks over the most beautiful valley he could find and from the top of the tallest tower there he could see over the mountains on both sides of the valley and from one side you could see a strip of barren desert and the other ocean as far as he could see."

Author Notes

A few ideas in this story also can be found in several other stories but I tell you I am only using ideas I had myself it is just quite unfortunate some other people had similar ideas but with 160000 Harry Potter Fanfictions and growing it is evitable.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
